Airplanes
by Pixie is dangerous
Summary: What if Twilight ended otherwise than it did? What if someone made wishes out of airplanes? What if... it continues..
1. Wishing out of airplanes

**A/N: So, yeah, I know.. It's been a long time, reaaally long time since I've written anything. I really haven't felt like writing anything. But now, vacation has started, and I'm out of things to do, so here is a little something, which some of you, might not like, hate or something like that.**

**I've found inspiration in love, hate, hurt, disappointment and all the other feelings I've had in the past year, because of one single person, and also in the song 'Airplanes' - B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore..  
Well, enough about me.. and now something about the story..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. just the plot.**

**Airplanes:  
Fandom: NCIS  
Ship: Tate (Tony/Kate, for those who doesn't know ;))  
**

**So, it's rated T, just to be sure..  
Now, enjoy the story :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate was laying on the lawn in the backyard of our new bought house. The sun was shining brightly on this mid-May day. Even though it was late in the evening, it was hot. She could see the sky slowly go to dark in the horizon.

_'*sigh* Another day passed by. And I'm still here'_I thought to myself.

The neighbor kid was yelling at his mother for something only God knows.

_'God, I'm glad I'm not going to have these problems in many, many years'._ Kate put a hand over her abdomen

"Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now." She quietly sang to herself.

First time she heard the song, she fell in love with it. It described just how she felt.

Wanted to make a wish, but never saw a shooting star, when it was needed.

The hours ran by, and the day turned to night. The sky was black by now. She looked up one last time.

"Was that a shooting star?" She asked herself "no, it wasn't. I'm not that lucky." She was convinced it wasn't a shooting star. But anyway, she made a wish. "Kate Todd, this is ridiculous, it was an airplane." She were just pretend the airplanes, were shooting stars.

The tears slowly began to fall down her cheek. She looked up towards the dark sky, and began talking to it.

"Tony, if you only knew." She let her hand fall down to her abdomen once again. "Yup, it's correct, you were going to be a father. If..if Ar... if he hadn't done that to you. You know.. Ziva, a new one we got, instead of you, she killed him, when he was trying to kill Gibbs. Well, who would have guessed, Ziva David, is.. or do I say was, Ar... Ari Haswari's sister. Tony.. I really really miss you.. If you could just be here, to see how beautiful the garden is in the spring. It's wonderful." She sat there talking like he was there.

Suddenly, someone came walking out of the bushes in the far end of the garden. It didn't look like someone human.

Kate quickly stood up, ready to run. She had taken one step backwards when she stopped, and began walking forward instead.

"Tony? Is that you? Ho... how? You're a... _ghost_" she whispered the last word, afraid of saying it.

He just stood there not saying anything.

"Tony, say something please!" she begged him

"Kate..." he said quietly, "I went through his head.. I went through Ari's head, just moment before he was shoot.. I... It was not... I don't know how to say this.. But this Ziva and Gibbs, hides something from you, they don't want to tell you.."

"What, Tony? What are they hiding?" She took a hasty step forward, forgetting she couldn't touch him

" Kate.. It wasn't meant to be me..." That's all he said.

"What do you mean Tony?"

"It wasn't meant to be me." With those words he slowly faded away again.

"KAAATE! Where are you?" Someone yelled from the house.

She recognized the voice. Abs.

"I'M OUT IN THE GARDEN ABS!" she yelled back

Abs came through the garden door shortly after.

"Kate, why are you out here? It's almost 22 o'clock."

"I... ehm.. I was just watching the sky.." she lied "Oh look, an airplane." She closed her eyes, and made a wish just like she would have with a shooting star.

"Abs? What if I hadn't come to NCIS in the first place, would he be dead by now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry, all you Tate fans.. I killed him :'( I'm so sorry.. This story just bothered me and wouldn't go away..**

**Eeehm, I'm normally the one for writing oneshots, but this is different.. I'm planing to make it a 2-3 chapter story, for once :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, every single comment will be read, even if it's bad :)**

**Hugs and kisses Pixie :D**

**ooooh, BTW remember to R/R, pretty please :D  
**

**PS: I'll post next chapter ASAP :)**


	2. This is it

**A/N: so here's the second chapter of my story Airplanes :) And with a little rewrite of 2x23 – Twilight**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, wish I did..**

**Short recap: Can the unthinkable happen ? Is it possible ?**

**Present: **normal**  
Thoughts: **_**Italic  
**_**Flashback: _Bold and italic_  
Hope you enjoy it :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2: What if?**

It got late, before Kate and Abby split up, said goodbye to each other, and went to bed.

Kate awoke early the next morning, too early she said to herself.

She went straight to the office, no breakfast, no nothing. The house just seemed too empty without Tony walking around in just underwear every morning.

"Kate Todd, gather yourself, it's been 1 ½ year now.. you have to carry on somehow." She said to herself, while in the elevator.

*DING* she stepped out into the bullpen. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were sitting by their desk.

She suddenly stopped, when her eyes fell on her own desk.

Someone who wasn't bound to be there, was sitting by _her_ desk, in _her_ chair, using _her_ computer.

She slowly began to walk forward again, and stopped when she came to the stranger by her desk.

"Uum, I'm sorry, but you're sitting at my desk." The stranger was looking down, so she couldn't see who it was, but she was absolutely sure of the person was male.

He looked up at her, smiled, rose and went away.

The others pretended not to see him, but they all had seen him.

_'OMG! It was... it was Tony DiNozzo!' _Kate's mind screamed at her.

"Gather your stuff, we have a crimescene!" Gibbs barked out.

She automatically did what she was told, picked up her stuff and followed to the elevator.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived at the crime scene.

It seemed like something they've tried before.

_'Ari!' _Kate panicked inside.

They were on top of an abandoned building, three agents stand near the side of the open space, trying to hold themselves together and one laying in a pool of blood, nearly in the middle of the roof.

She knew this. They'd been involved in something similar to this.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_"**He's not here" Gibbs said, and looked disappointed. This was finally his shot to catch the bastard.**_

_**Tony was slowly getting up from the ground, after taking a bullet to his chest for Kate, only saved by his bulletproof vest.**_

_"**Tony? You okay?" Kate was running towards Tony, with Gibbs. **_

_**Tony sat up by himself, "Yeah, I'm okay, but the jumping and the fall, it was hurtful." Tony said with a little wince.**_

_**They helped him up, standing on his own.**_

_"**You did good Tony, saved a life." Gibbs said.**_

_***BANG* Tony feel backwards, blood streaming slowly from the back of his head.**_

_"**TONY!" Kate feel down to her knees beside him, trying to shake him, so he would wake up again.**_

-.-.-.-.-

Kate took a look around the scene, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer was already processing the crime scene, she figured she might better get working.

"Gibbs, what can I do?" Kate asked walking towards Gibbs.

"Well, Ziva is taking pictures, McGee and I are taking blood sample and finding other pieces. Ducky and Palmer is on the victim and DiNo…. Well, it seems you are on the witnesses." Gibbs said.

'_Shit, I almost screwed up there.' Gibbs thought to himself._

Kate turned around, thought for a second – _'He was about to say DiNozzo, wasn't he?'_ – she turned back around.

"You were about to say DiNozzo, weren't you Gibbs?' Kate asked him, feeling very awkward.

Gibbs looked up, looking at her.

"Kate…." He started, "I… it wasn't on purpose, it was only a reflex." Gibbs tried to explain.

"Well, if it is a reflex, then why haven't you said it before? Is it because this reminds you of that day?" Kate said, starting to walk away, doing what she was told to.

She suddenly stopped, the witnesses was already talking to….

"DiNozzo." She whispered to herself.

"Thank you very much, that was all I needed" She heard being said.

He started to walk towards her, she stood frozen.

"What's up Katie? Look like you saw a ghost." He walked by her, with a smile on his lips.

"Wha… how?" Kate asked herself.

"Boss, I'm done with the witnesses, what to do now?" Tony walked up to Gibbs.

"Well, you're done here, go get Kate, take her home to the HQ." Gibbs said. Now Kate was really confused.. What was going on here? She wasn't the only one who saw him?

"Katie? Are you coming?" Tony said walking by her again, this time on his way to the car.

Kate stood in chok, was she going to get in that car with her friend and colleague, who is supposed to be dead?

So many questions flew through her head, with the speed of sound. She decided it would look stupid to be standing there, when Gibbs had ordered her to go home to the HQ with Tony.

'_But he's dead for God's sake!' _The voice inside her head yelled at her.

She took a decision, and slowly started to walk towards the car.

When inside the car, she closed her eyes and felt the car starting to move.

'_This is it..'_ she thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N 2: Is he back or is it just the imagination playing tricks with them? Read on in the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this everyone.**

**Please read and review **

**/Pixx**


	3. The truth

A/N: So this might be the last chapter in a couple of months, but I'll try to see if I can get time to write some more on this while I'm in the US. Hope so. If not, I'll try to have a new chapter up by the end of October

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. If I did, the show wouldn't be like it is now.

Present:normal**  
**_Thoughts: Italic__**  
Flashback: Bold and italic**_

Hope you enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to face the truth that he wasn't there and it was someone she didn't knew who was driving the car.

"Open your eyes Katie. Please" She knew that voice.

Slowly, but unwillingly she open her eyes, looking straight forward.

"Are… are you real?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Am I real?" He said laughing, "Of course I'm real. Did you think I was a ghost?" He said still laughing a bit.

"Well, sort of… I saw you die Tony! You're supposed to be dead… I saw you getting shot, dying and getting buried.. This is not possible." She was losing it now, crying like she had never cried before.

"If I'm supposed to be dead, then why the hell did you get into this car AND letting ME drive?" He asked with anger in his voice

"Tony. Please… I just don't understand this… I.. saw you die 2 months ago. This isn't possible. I… I…" she didn't know what to say.

The rest of the trip was quiet, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"We here." Tony finally broke the silence. No answer from Kate.

"Kate?" He gently shook her, trying not to scare her.

"Katie, wake up. We're here." He tried one more time, still no response. He could hear her gently breathing.

'_Just sleeping Tony, she is just sleeping.' _He told himself.

He could only think of one more thing, which he knew would wake her.

He leaned towards her, and planted a soft kiss on her neck. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Shit!" She got a shock, still not able to understand he was there.

"You coming? We're at the HQ, the others are coming soon." Tony said with a smile.

Kate stood out of the car, not really knowing where to go. After a minute or two, she headed towards the elevator, Tony behind her.

In the elevator, halfway on the way up to the squadroom. She took a step towards the emergency stop. Flicked the button and the elevator stopped.

"Tony, is this a real thing or just a bad dream?" She asked without turning to face him, afraid to let him see the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Katie," he took a step closer to her, which meant he was now standing only inches away from her, "This is as real as it can get. This isn't just a bad dream. It isn't a dream at all. It is real life. That's it."

She slowly turned around, laying her head on his chest and slowly putting her arms aroung his waist, holding on to him.

-.-.-.-

"Got damnit!" Gibbs hit the door of the elevator in the parking garage, "Not working again…"

"Uuuhm, Gibbs. I think it's best to take the stairs." McGee said slowly.

"You think that, McGee?" Gibbs said sending him a murderous glare.

Ziva was already at the door to the stairs.

"Come on… It's faster than keep waiting." She said.

McGee slowly started to walk towards the door. Gibbs following him.

Once inside the building, they realized why the elevator wasn't working.

"Power's out once again. Second time this months." McGee declared.

They followed the stairs up to the squadroom. When they could see out the windows they saw it was pouring out side and the thunder was rolling.

"No wonder why the power is out this time." McGee said sitting down into his chair.

"Where's Kate and…." He stopped halfway through the sentence realizing where they were.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tony flicked on the power to the elevator again, but nothing happened.

"God damnit!" He said.

"Why aren't we moving?" Kate asked looking confused.

"Well, it seems like the power is out." He said with a sigh, "and we are stuck here until they get it working again."

"Great." Kate said under her breath, sliding down to sit up against the wall. Tony dumped down besides her.

"So, what do we do now?" Tony asked.

"Since we have to wait to can try to explain to me how this is possible, that you are alive, when I saw you dying." She told him and looked at him with a smile.

"Well, I can try to do that."

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

"You know the fact that you saw me on the roof that day, but what you don't know, is that it wasn't me." E started

"Then who was it?" She asked, not able to wait for the truth.

"Calm down Katie, the explaining has to be done from the start. Okay, it wasn't me on the roof, but someone who looked like me a lot. And who could that be, well, the only explanation to that is, that it was my twin brother."

"But…" she started again, "you don't have any siblings."

"The fact is, I do. I've never told anyone about my twin. And that's because he was working for the homeland security. And well, you see Ari, was a threat to the security of our country. And they knew we were going to handle Ari, so they figured it would be worth a try to switch me and my brother, so they could get some inside information about the case and Ari. But they didn't expect it to end that way."

"Wha.. They got your brother killed? Why!" Kate said.

"Kate, we're agents. We have the possibility of getting killed every day. It wasn't his day that day. It was his time to go." Tony tried to calm her down.

"But…"

"No buts Katie. What has happened has happened and we can't change that, even though we want to do so." Tony said hugging her.

The time passed by and after what felt like hours something happened.

"Tony, wake up!" Kate shook a sleeping Tony.

Slowly waking up he asked, "What? What's going on?"

"The elevator, it's moving again." She said with a joyful tone.

Shortly after the familiar *DING* could be heard in the squadroom.

-.-.-.-.-

*DING*  
Gibbs looked towards the elevator, seeing Kate and Tony stepping out of it.

"DiNozzo! Todd! Where have you been?" Gibbs asked with a hard voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N 2: Forgive me if this might be a little confusing at some points. But I still hope you liked it.  
And as said before, this might be the last chapter in a couple of months, but I'll try to see if I can get some time to write you guys some more

Reviews is always loved

/Pixx


End file.
